


A Very Pretty Boy

by Adriaak



Series: Danganronpa Rarepairs because you will never stop me. Bitch. [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: ARE E RATED, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Fluff, I CANNOT BELIEVE THE OTHER TWO FICS OF THIS PARING, If there are no fics of them then I will be the FIRST!!!!!!, M/M, Minor Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Rare Pairings, School Dances, THIS IS ABSOLUTELY RIDICULOUS AND OUTRAGEOUS, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no smut only FLUFF!!!!!, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriaak/pseuds/Adriaak
Summary: After Sayaka dumps him before his school’s annual Homecoming dance, Leon spots a beautiful looking  girl dressed in a tuxedo and cap; leaning against a wall across the gym all by herself.Being the flirty playboy that he is, Leon casually makes his way over to her; only to realize that this girl isn’t exactly a girl; but in fact a very, very, VERY pretty boy.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Kuwata Leon/Saihara Shuichi, Maizono Sayaka/Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Danganronpa Rarepairs because you will never stop me. Bitch. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002414
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	A Very Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> lmao I wrote this via dms with my internet friend at 11:45 pm

Shuichi was placing his books in his locker, as classes had ended just a few minutes ago. The students around him had already filled out and he was alone. Or so he thought.

He was startled when his locker was shut for him, and leaning against the locker beside his was the red haired Ultimate Baseball star; Leon Kuwata.

‘Hey there, pretty boy~....’ He smirked, ‘Where are you off to in such a hurry~?’

Shuichi pulled his hat down over his eyes, in an attempt to hide his already rending face. ‘Uh- um... I-I was actually g-gonna gr-grab a b-bite to eat...’ He gulped, averting his eyes from the boy in front of him; who was already leaning in closer to him.

‘Mind if I join you? Shy kitty~?’ Leon’s arms were already draped around his shoulders, and he was extremely close to Shuichi’s face; so close in fact, that he could feel his breath brush against his skin.

‘Leon...!’

Leon lifted his boyfriend’s hat off his head and pressed his lips against his cheek. The shy Ultimate Detective giggled softly in response, and turned his head to kiss the Baseball star properly.

‘So, where’d you wanna go out to eat?’ Leon asked as the two walked hand in hand down the hallway, the baseball star placing Shuichi’s hat backwards on his head.

The detective laughed and pecked his boyfriend on the cheek one last time. ‘I was thinking... ramen?’

‘Sounds almost as delicious as you!’

‘Leeeooonnnn!!!’  
  
‘I’m kidding, I’m kidding!’ The baseball star laughed, swinging their intertwined hand a little as they exited the school gates. ‘But ramen sounds really good right about now!’

‘O-okay! I know a really good ramen shop that you will absolutely fall in love with!’ The detective exclaimed loudly with lots of excitement. ‘Uh, s-sorry.. for being weird...’

‘Are you kidding me? Why would I think you’re weird if I’m literally dating you because you’re so cute when you’re you?!’ Leon laughed, kissing Shuichi’s cheek tenderly.

‘You’re right.’ Shuichi smiled warmly, leaning into his kiss. ‘And I fell for you because you didn’t have anyone to dance with at homecoming!’

* * *

He was right. On the night of homecoming, Sayaka had dumped him for the reserve course student in the second year’s class.

Leon was a bit disappointed, but now she and the boy were happily together in a poly relationship with another boy who happened to be friends with the reserve course student.

He was happy she’d managed to find love; but he wasn’t so lucky. That night, Leon remembered watching his now ex girlfriend dance with her two new boyfriends; as he sat alone on the bleachers.

Though his attention was drawn away from watching his ex dance; to a pretty girl leaning against the wall across the gym floor, sipping from her red solo cup.

She was beautiful, even from a distance. Leon couldn’t see her face very well, but her outfit was gorgeous.

The girl had short dark blue hair, and was wearing a cap that hid her face from the view of others. She was fitted in a pretty navy blue tuxedo, with thin lighter blue stripes running vertically up and down the fabric.

Her shoes were black leather and she wore a cute blue bow tie to top the whole outfit off.

She was gorgeous.

Slowly and casually, Leon made his way towards the girl; only stopping by the snack bar to grab a cup of punch to drink; just so it wouldn’t look obvious that he was about to hit on some pretty girl.

‘Quite a party, aint it?’ He casually spoke as he learned up against the wall beside the girl; startling her a little.

‘O-oh! Yeah, it really is...’ She spoke, sipping her punch.

‘Mind if I ask why such a pretty lady like yourself is sitting here all alone?’ Leon asked playfully.

The girl turned to him with a confused look, and lifted her hat; giving Leon a full view of her face. ‘Uh... I hate to break it to you, but... I’m actually a guy...’

Leon nearly spit out his drink at the sight of the pretty boys face.  
  
‘Y-you’re a g-guy??!’ He sputtered, his face turning red at the fact he’d been head over heals for a BOY!! 

The boy laughed a little, ‘Y-yeah, I get that a lot... sorry about that...’

The boy started to push away from the wall when Leon grabbed his wrist. ‘Wait!’

‘Huh? What’s wrong?’

Leon scratched the back of his neck and averted his eyes. ‘I actually came over here to ask you if you’d like to dance with me; uh, cause my girlfriend dumped me earlier today a-and I thought you looked lonely... so uh..’

The boy took Leon’s hand in his and smiled. ‘Actually, I wouldn’t mind.. I mean, I recently learned my crush was a lesbian!’

The two lonely boys laughed as they walked out onto the dance floor. Leon hesitantly place his hands of the other boy’s waist, while the pretty boy gently placed his hands on Leon’s shoulders.

‘I never got your name by the way.’ Leon smirked as a slow song began playing.  
  
The boy smiled in return as they swayed side to side. ‘Shuichi Saihara.’ He spoke gently.

‘Leon Kuwata.’

The two boys continued to sway to the rhythm of the slow and romantic song that all of the other teenage couples were dancing to.

‘Saihara-kun, has anyone ever told you how straight up gorgeous you look?’ Leon asked, a faint blush growing on his cheeks.

‘Not very often, unfortunately..’ Shuichi laughed softly, he looked back up at Leon and his expression changed once he saw Leon’s growing blush.

Leon slowly leaned in, giving the shorter boy enough space to back away. ‘Well, I think we should change that Saihara-kun...’

His eyes dropped to the boys lips, then back up to his eyes, as if asking; _‘May I?’_

The boy smiled softly at him as he spoke.

‘Call me, _Shuichi._ ’

And with that, the space between the two was closed; and the two boys swayed slowly as they tested how their lips fit together.

Later that night, Shuichi would fall back onto Leon’s bed, as the baseball star tangled his hands in the detective’s soft hair; pressing his lips against the other boy’s in a deep and loving kiss.

They would fall asleep together with tangled limbs and unbuttoned shirts with untied ties; the skin of each other’s necks bruised and full of love bites from the other.

In the morning they’d talk things through, and go forwards with their newfound relationship, and they’d both learn they actually had a lot in common besides their talents.

Shuichi enjoyed sweet candy while Leon preferred sour.

Leon love spicy foods while Shuichi liked savory foods.

They both loved sodas and snacks from the convenience stores and vending machines, and loved watching true crime shows and action movies.  
  
But more importantly, they loved each other.

* * *

‘I still can’t believe that I actually was hitting on a really pretty boy that night instead of a girl!’ Leon laughed as he ate his ramen.

‘Well, you were pretty confident about it too, I’ll give you that!’ Shuichi laughed, sipping his soda.

‘Yeah, but I’m glad I ended up hitting on the eventual love of my life..’ Leon sighed, caressing Shuichi’s free hand with his thumb.

‘Leon!!’ Shuichi giggled flusteredly.

‘Alright, alright! I’ll finish my food! But after this we can go out to the park or something; or head back to my apartment and catch up on some true crime!’

‘Alright, whatever you’d like, b-babe!’

Maybe mistaking a really pretty boy for a girl wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> As a writer on this website once said: 
> 
> ‘You know what they say if there are no fics of your favorite ship; fucking write it yourself’
> 
> and I live by that


End file.
